Make My Heart Fly
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kiteman has been really working hard on rehabilitation, but when Poison Ivy makes the scene to entice him, he has to choose. Will he remember that his girl loves him better now than before? Or will he lose it all? Done as a request for Windblazer Prime. :)


**A belated Valentine's Day story requested by Windblazer Prime, who owns Dawn Penelope O'Brien/ Night Wolf. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Batman: The Brave And The Bold belongs to Warner Brothers and DC Comics. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to "True Love Will Always Hold True", which can be found on my page and I suggest reading that one first before reading this one.**

* * *

 **Make My Heart Fly**

Night Wolf landed silently in the corridor of the prison, knowing that the guards knew she was there, but they didn't stop her. They just monitored her movements as she moved towards one cell and looked in on the occupant. "Hello, Kite Man," she said to him.

He looked up. "Night Wolf," he said with a smile. "Did Dawn tell you?"

"She said they told you that they're considering giving you parole for your good behavior," she said. "She's really excited."

"I am too," he said. "I've been hoping to surprise her with something when I get out."

"Oh?" Night Wolf asked with curiosity.

He smiled a bit sheepishly. "I asked Plastic Man to help with a few things and he agreed," he said.

"Might I ask what it is?" The female vigilante asked curiously.

Kite Man arched an eyebrow. "If I told you, you'd just tell Dawn," he said.

She chuckled. "Can I at least give Dawn details? Like is it a nice surprise?"

"Oh, it's very nice," he said. "She'll be very thrilled, especially with Valentine's Day coming in a couple of weeks."

Night Wolf looked very intrigued. "It's a Valentine's Day present?" She asked.

"Yes, and a little more," said Kite Man. "But I can't say more."

"Hmm," the female hero hummed with a smile. "You better make sure it's something she'll love, or she might chew you out."

He swallowed a bit nervously. "I really hope she does," he admitted.

She nodded before smiling. "Dawn's been asking about you all the time," she said. "She's always marking her calendar closer and closer to your parole hearing."

Kite Man looked surprised, but then seemed a bit upset. "Night Wolf, please, do me a favor," he asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Have Plastic Man take Dawn to a movie or something on that day," he asked. "If…If the parole board turns me down for parole, I…I don't want Dawn to build her hopes up and then hear bad news."

Night Wolf nodded. "I understand," she said. "I'll let him know and I'll tell Dawn how you're doing."

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

The parole hearing happened the week after and Kite Man was granted parole, given the limitations that he couldn't leave the city limits and had to check in with his parole officer every week before six o'clock in the evening. Agreeing to the terms, he was released on parole and immediately went to the bank to pull money from his unfrozen accounts. He selected a dozen roses, each one a different color and went to his house, which one of his relatives had been watching for him and he thanked them before calling Dawn.

Dawn was eating lunch with her brother when she answered her phone and her eyes lit up. "Chuck!" She exclaimed in glee. "I was about to call the prison in hopes of talking to you."

"Oh, really?" He said with a smile. "Well, why don't you come see me? I'm at my house." He gave her the address.

She blinked. "Why would…?" It then clicked. "You made parole?!"

"I made parole," he said.

Dawn let out the happiest squeal both her brother and Chuck had ever heard and Plastic Man gently took the phone from his sister as she danced around. "She's really excited," he said. "Are you going to give her your surprise?"

"Not yet," Chuck said. "That's for next week on the big day, but is it okay if I take Dawn out to dinner?"

"That's fine with me," said Plastic Man with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked, seeing her brother had her phone and she tried to get it back, but he used his powers to slip away from her. "Eel, bring my phone back!"

Chuck chuckled as he listened to the siblings' playful banter and apparently Plastic Man was messing around with Dawn before she managed to get her phone back after taking advantage of her brother's long limbs and tangling him up a bit. "Are you still there, honey?" She asked.

He chuckled again. "I'm still here, Dawn," he said. "So, how about dinner later?"

She giggled. "I'd love that," she said. "But I want to see you now."

"Well, come on over. I've got your favorite movie."

Dawn quickly helped her brother get untangled and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "I'll be home later," she said and went to head out, but Plastic Man caught her.

"Dawn, be careful out there," he said. "Solomon Grundy has been causing trouble along with Joker and a few others."

She smiled. "I got everything I need," she said. "I'll be okay."

He nodded. "Just don't want to lose you," he said in a brotherly way.

"I know," she said. "Love you, bro."

"Love you too, sis," he said, watching her head out.

Dawn arrived at Chuck's home and she walked in after he told her to come in. She was then stunned to see him standing there holding a dozen different-colored roses and he presented them to her. Smiling, she accepted them. "They're beautiful," she said and then felt him hug her from behind and she kissed him. He returned the kiss and held her close.

* * *

It was nearly Valentine's Day and Chuck had most everything ready for Dawn. He really hoped she'd love her surprises. As he was walking down a couple of alleyways, a light green-skinned woman stepped out, wearing a tight green dress. Chuck stopped in shock as he recognized her. "Poison Ivy," he said.

"Hello, Kite Man," she said with a smile, coming closer. "Just the man I was hoping to see."

He stood still as she came right up to him. "Why?" He asked. "I'm not in the criminal business anymore."

"Oh?" Poison Ivy said with a thoughtful face before smiling slyly. "Surely you haven't decided to rat the rest of us out, Kitey?"

Chuck shook his head. "No, but I'm not in that business," he said.

"Wait, Kitey," said the evil woman. "You might want to hear my offer."

He went to turn away, but to his shock, Poison Ivy suddenly moved closer, pinning him to the wall and he gulped, unable to push her away as she seemed to hold him in place with just a look. "You could be my partner," she said, her voice becoming very sweet, turning on her charms. "I'd even let you have all the money you'd steal, and only ask for a small percentage."

Chuck swallowed, but before he could open his mouth, Poison Ivy spoke again. "Even pay off that expensive ring you bought for your girl," she said. "Every girl loves a man with money."

He actually considered her words. He could pay off his debts and have enough left over to buy Dawn whatever she wanted.

Dawn.

Chuck stopped his thoughts right there. Dawn was the reason he decided to give up crime and he had waited three years to be free so that he could hold her in his arms whenever without having handcuffs or having to look at her through a jail cell. Before he had gone to jail, Dawn had given him a kiss to take with him in jail and had told him that she loved him.

Every day while in jail, he had remembered that moment and he now saw Poison Ivy had slightly moved away and he moved away from the wall.

"No," he said firmly. "I made my choice."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, but just then, Night Wolf landed between them, glaring at the vile woman. "Stay away from my fiancée, Poison Ivy," she said angrily.

The look on the villainess' face was one that stayed on her face for a while after Night Wolf apprehended her and called the police, returning and transforming back to Dawn again. "Hey, honey," she said.

He smiled. "You heard all that?"

She nodded. "I knew you wouldn't take her up on her offer," she said.

Suddenly, Chuck picked her up and carried her through the alleyways where they wouldn't be seen and brought her to an apartment complex where he showed her to the door of a certain apartment and opened it, to her surprise. "What's this?" She asked, but then saw the vase of multi-colored roses in the living room and the note among the roses, which she picked up and opened to pull out a beautiful silver ring with her birthstone in it and she turned to Chuck, seeing him standing behind her before he got down on one knee.

Dawn felt shock fill her before absolute joy overcame her and she pressed a finger to Chuck's lips, smiling and placing the ring on her left ring finger. "Yes," she said.

Chuck smiled. "I love you, Dawn," he said. "I've gained so much now being free."

She smiled. "I gained a lot too from you being free," she said and moved closer to him, letting him hold her. "I love you too, Chuck."

The kiss between them right then made both their hearts feel like they were flying high up and were the only two people in the world.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
